


That Harry Potter

by losthpfanficwriter (erbkaiser)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Troll 2 (1990)
Genre: Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2019-11-26 09:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbkaiser/pseuds/losthpfanficwriter
Summary: Harry Potter already knows a bit about magic, but is he prepared for a full magical school? If the train ride already goes wrong...





	That Harry Potter

Harry Potter was having a confusing day. First his relatives dropped him at King's Cross, then he found that there was no platform nine-and-three quarters at the station, then this family of red-heads more or less temporarily adopted him to get him on the train, and now he was sharing a cabin with the youngest boy, one Ron Weasley.

Then Ron unsuccesfully tried to cast a spell that sounded like a nursery rhyme on his pet rat, and an obnoxious girl came in rambling on and on about how amazing it was she could do magic, though her parents were dentists.

"I'm Hermione Granger by the way, who are you?" she finally ended her breathless rambles.

"Ron Weasley," the red-head muttered.

Harry, "I'm Harry Potter."

"Are you really?" she sounded surprised, "I know all about _you_ , of course – I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History_ and _Encounters with Beings and Beasts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_."

"Oh great," Harry muttered. "Does everyone know?"

"Of _course_ I know," Hermione went on. "Did you really think nobody would write about it? You're famous for killing You-Know-Who."

"Who?" Ron stupidly asked.

"Goodness, don't you know anything? I'm talking about the great wizard To–"

"Look, can you just leave us for now?" Harry interrupted her, "I really don't want to talk about that, it's not exactly something I'm proud of."

The girl scoffed at his response, and went away.

"Oi, what was she going on about?" Ron asked, but Harry ignored him.

A little later they were again interrupted, by a blonde poncy boy – Harry had briefly met him in Diagon Alley earlier – and two stocky boys who looked about as intelligent as a horse's behind.

"People are saying Harry Potter is on this train, it's you isn't it? Well I'm Draco Malfoy, and these are Crabbe and Goyle," the blonde cut loose. Ron snorted as Draco said his name.  
"Think my name is funny do you? Well no need to tell me yours, red hair, second hand clothes, you must be a Weasley," the blonde boy glared at the red-head as he derided him.

Next to speak up was one of the two bricks behind Draco, the one introduced to them as Goyle.

"You, Potter, I got beef with you," the boy grumbled in a voice that was far too deep for an eleven-year old.

"You... you do?" Harry involuntarily took a step back, away from the door.

"You think leaving San Francisco can hide you?" The troll-like guy swung a punch, hitting the young wizard on the side of his face.  
"You tried to kill my great-great-great-great-great-grandfather Torok, you bastard," Goyle grumbled. "I'll get you later yet!"

At that the trio left, leaving Ron to stare wide-eyed at his cabin mate. "Holy mackerel, you're _that_ Harry Potter?"

"Madam St. Clair warned me it was probably not worth coming here," Harry Potter Jr. complained to no-one in particular as the train continued towards Hogwarts.


End file.
